thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
I Am Her Slave
I Am Her Slave is a nine post blogpasta about a young man named Frederick Nealsen who became one of The Wooden Girl's Dolls and his attempt to escape servitude. It was written by Omega and it can be read here. Plot Synopsis The blog begins with Fred recounting his first encounter with The Wooden Girl over ten years ago. He recalls her randomly appearing in the back seat of his car and commanding him to drive her home. Unable to resist her, Fred drove to an abandoned theater filled with Dolls in the audience, all of whom are injured in some way. A spotlight shines on a heavily disfigured, hunchbacked man who begs to be spared. Fred is then given a knife and is told he is star of the play, a knight who must save his damsel in distress by slaying the "monster". Despite his attempts to fend off The Wooden Girl's control over him, Fred was unable to prevent himself from violently stabbing the man to death. Fred is then forced to rip out the man's heart and present it to The Wooden Girl strings as a tribute. As a reward, The Wooden Girl claims she will grant him his every wish and desire on the condition he gives her every once of his love for the rest of his life. She then kisses Fred, knocking him unconscious. When Fred wakes up, he finds himself in a field with multiple police officers standing over him. He attempts to confesses to murder, but the police assure him these memories were simply hallucinations from drugs he was forced to take and let him go. Convinced his experience was just a nightmare, Fred continued to live a mundane but happy life for the next eight years until it was interrupted once again on his fourth anniversary. Following a romantic dinner with his wife, the two of them returned home and went to their bedroom as their children slept. As he kisses his wife's neck, Fred hears the Wooden Girl's voice and quickly pulls back. After taunting him for awhile, The Wooden Girl reveals she disguised herself as his wife and he unknowingly went out with her instead of his wife. Seeing her husband leave with another woman caused Fred's wife to lose control and kill their children. When she finally realized what she had done, Fred's wife killed herself out of grief. Enraged that Fred still doesn't care about her despite engineering all the wonderful things in his life, the Wooden Girl's takes control of his body and promises to teach him loyalty. In the present day Fred is tasked with eliminating a Runner named Raito. Fred decides to observe his target for several days to determine the best course of action. During Fred's stakeout, Raito saves another Wooden Girl target named Liz and the two of them stick together. As he watches them, Fred overhears Raito tell a story about The Wooden Girl's alleged origin as the shining star of a theater until it started losing money. The theater was then purchased by man with ties to organized crime. The new owner forced her to sing, which unintentionally caused her performances to become lifeless. When the owner's attempts to bring back The Wooden Girl's spark through kindness failed, he resorted to physical abuse and imprisoned her in the theater's storage room. Then, one day she regained her voice and became a hit again. The owner was so moved by the singing that he begged her for forgiveness and offered to let her go, but she decided to stay instead. The owner's desire to learn how she became so gifted was so great he followed her to the storage room and saw her sowing strings into her skin. The owner managed to escape, but was unable to prevent her from manipulating the audience into killing one another. He committed suicide shortly afterwards. The story passed into legend and the location of the theater was lost. Raito is convinced that the story is true and believes that he can put an end to the Wooden Girl by destroying the corpse of the singer. This scheme gives Fred hope for the first time in years and he decides to rebel against his mistress by joining Raito and Liz. The group fight numerous puppets in the theater as they search for the Wooden Girl's body. When they find her body, Liz gets possessed by the Wooden Girl. Even though Fred seems to be victorious when he stabs Liz and the actress, his happiness is short lived when Raito becomes a lifeless puppet. The Wooden Girl reveals that the legend was a wild goose chase she devised in order to join Fred on one his missions for once. However, since Fred genuinely wanted to betray her, the Wooden Girl decides to torture him even further. He almost dies in a play similar to the one he took part in ten years earlier, but his ruthlessness allows him to defeat The Wooden Girl's latest target. The blog ends with Fred joining the Wooden Girl backstage. Trivia *Omega wrote this story as a means of venting while he dealt with depression. It had very little editing put into it, and according to him it is probably the closest to free writing that he has ever allowed himself to. Category:Blogs Category:2014 Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Wooden Girl